Estoy de Vuelta
by Fitaa
Summary: Rukia esta de vuelta, gracias a unas supuestas vacaciones que le otorgo la sociedad de almas, gracias a estas 'vacaciones' quiza podria decubrir lo que siente por Ichigo, mientras Ichigo se esta dando cuenta que lo que siente por ella quiza crece cada dia mas./ La acontinuacion a mi Fic anterior Espero que les guste.


**Rukia's POV**

Estoy en camino al mundo real, apenas puedo creer que me hayan dado estas 'vacaciones' en el mundo real pero me siento feliz de volver…

-Todo sigue igual por aquí-Dije observando la casa de Ichigo

Subí las escaleras de su casa, pase por el pasillo a su cuarto, había dejado la puerta abierta, observe su habitación y llegue a pensar que quizá el había madurado un poco… me pareció extraño que tuviese limpia su habitación por primera vez… me senté en su cama a esperar… quizá le daría una sorpresa al idiota al verme, la verdad es que en la Sociedad de almas solían fastidiarme con rumores o chistes como ''Kuchiki esta enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo'' ''Se nota que lo extraña'' ''Rukia confiesa que lo amas!'' ''El amor a distancia afecta en tus entrenos Kuchiki'' Todo este tipo de comentarios de mierda, me fastidiaban todo el día desde que abandone a Ichigo. Pero un día de esos en los que por fin reflexionaba sola, me di cuenta que bueno… quizá… si siento algo por Ichigo…me llegue a confundir mucho… pero quizá esto que siento sea temporal, al menos eso creo.

Me a recosté en su cama, y observe el techo, todo olía exactamente como lo recuerdo… de cierta manera mi vida se ha vuelto aburrida hasta que notaron que necesitaba unas vacaciones… pero jamás pensé que aquí, cerré mis ojos por un momento.

-¡Rukia!-Exclamo Ichigo sorprendido, un poco ruborizado y tenia los ojos como platos

Rápidamente me senté, se miraría raro que después de tanto tiempo me acostara en su cama.

* * *

-Hola… Ichigo -dijo Rukia rascándose la cabeza muy sonrojada

Ichigo contemplaba el suelo muy apenado y algo sonrojado

-¿Por qué haz tardado?-Susurro pero no esperaba una respuesta

-¿Ah?

-No nada-respondió Ichigo evitando el tema

-¿Y que pasa? ¿a quien persigues?.Pregunto Ichigo de nuevo

-¿Por que piensas que podría estar aquí por algún asunto de la sociedad de almas?

-Acaso…¿no es asi?

-No, estoy de vacaciones…y… pensé en visitarte. Dijo Rukia aun mas sonrojada agachando la cabeza, jamás se había puesto así, temía verle por que ahora si que se notaba que le gustaba.

-Oh… 'vacaciones'.Dijo Ichigo sentadose a su lado buscándola con la mirada

Rukia se limito a asentir.

-La verdad es que yo… te he…

Justamente cuando Rukia estaba apunto de decirle algo oyó un grito de Hollow cerca de ahí, se sorprendió, olvido el tema… al unisonó y desapareció a todo velocidad por la ventana.

-Espera ¡Rukia!

Se acerco a la ventana tratando de buscarla, miro hacia arriba y miro hacia abajo no estaba, Ichigo temía que se había marchado, estaba feliz por su regreso… espero unos momentos…esperanzado a que volvería.

-¡Vaya vacaciones!-Exclamo Ichigo al ver a Rukia pasando por su ventana

Rukia no le dirigió la mirada

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que me herí un poco-Dijo Rukia tímidamente quitando su mano, dejándose ver la erida

-Estas sangrado demasiado

Ichigo jalo de su mano, para que se acostara en su cama, Rukia se enrojeció un poco

-No te preocupes estoy bien…

-No estas Bien, ya vuelvo

Ichigo regreso al momento, le hizo un breve vendaje delicadamente en su cintura, Rukia se sintió incomoda, jamás se había sentido así.

-Gracias-Le dijo Rukia sonriendo

Ichigo no le respondió se sentía igual de incomodo que ella, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Se supone que matando Hollows descansaras?.Pregunto Ichigo

-El deber llama-respondió Rukia

Ichigo agacho la mirada recordando sus años como Shinigami, Rukia noto su breve depresión e intento cambiar de tema, animarlo un poco.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Si me ves es por que… tu aun

Rukia se quedo en incógnita Ichigo estaba distraído

-No lo creo Rukia-Dijo respondiéndole Ichigo finalmente.

-¡Se positivo…!-Exclamo Rukia dándole un breve codazo, Ichigo se lo devolvió suavemente

-¿bueno y donde te vas a quedar?

-¿Qué otro lugar tengo?-Dijo Rukia sonriendo, Ichigo le correspondió la sonrisa.

* * *

Ichigo se levanto, miro el reloj era media noche y apenas podía creer que Rukia estuviera en su habitación, se acerco a verla, subió su cobija y le sonrió apartando un mechón que le caía en su rostro, Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos rápidamente

-¿Pasa algo Ichigo?

Ichigo se sonrojo toda la cara

-No… nada solo me levante y…-No termino lo que iba a decir, se rasco la cabellera naranja rápidamente-

-¡Oye tienes el cabello mas largo!-Exclamo Rukia

-¿Ah?

Rukia toco su frente, Ichigo estaba muy sonrojado

-¿Estas enfermo? ¡Estas muy rojo!

Ichigo se sonrojo aun más

-¡Nada! ¡No! No estoy enfermo… Buenas noches, lamento haberte despertado. Dijo Ichigo dándose vuelta bruscamente y se tiro a la cama

-Eso fue raro-susurro Rukia riéndose

-¡Claro que no!-Le respondió Ichigo

Ichigo se levanto como si nada, habia olvidado la presencia de Rukia, bajo la escaleras para desayunar

-Buenos Días-Dijo Ichigo

-¡Buenos días Ichigo-kun! ¡Rukia esta de visita!

Ichigo se sorprendió, ahora que lo recuerda, en verdad Rukia esta con el, volvían a las andadas de antes, donde recordaba cuando Rukia adoptaba aquella 'Amable y Dulce personalidad'

-Volvemos al mismo teatro-susurro Ichigo rascando su cabeza-

-¿Dijiste algo Ichigo?-Pregunto Rukia bromeando

Ichigo solo le sonrió, y se unió al desayuno, se sentía feliz de Tener a Rukia en su vida, en su casa, pero se le había olvidado que ella no iba a estar para siempre con el, así que debía de decirle lo que sentía.


End file.
